greek_and_roman_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal
Crystal is the goddess of lightning,punishments,life,the ocean and chaos.She is also Zeus' favourite granddaughter and the protector of the constellation Cygnus.Besides that,she is the leader of the Great Element Authority. Appearance ''' Crystal has 18-metre long ultramarine hair,aquamarine eyes and a fair complexion. She has a determined look on her face.She wears a sky blue top with a teardrop shape created by the straps that wrap behind her neck,She wears a pair of solid blue shorts with a sky blue waistline, and dark cyan ankle bands.She has a translucent sky blue fabric wrapped around her arms,and a bi-color blue cape with white bordering.She also wears a lapis lazuli tiara on her head and the Olympian bracelets on her wrists. When she gets really happy or excited,her face flushes a beautiful but pale sakura pink colour. '''Era 5.ver She wears a white blouse with a cobalt blue bodice,puffy translucent white sleeves and gold buttons,a lapis lazuli gem choker,a white translucent gossamer skirt with long blue ribbons and crystal slippers.She also wears a pair of long,white fingerless gloves. When she gets furious,cobras emerge out of her hair,her fingernails become razor-sharp,her jewellery becomes a colony of horrifying creatures and there is an eerie violet aura in her eyes.Don’t worry-it doesn’t affect her beauty. On special occasions She wears a white furisode tied with a black and yellow belt,together with a translucent haori.She also wears a red ribbon in her hair. Casual wear Crystal has three sets of casual wear. She usually wears a short black cardigan,a white blouse,a pair of black shorts,a white gossamer skirt,a pair of grey socks and a pair of white ballet shoes. In summer,she wears a v-neck,ice blue shawl that has a triangular cut on the front that reveals a cyan top.Her skirt is light blue and has a cut-off diamond on the top that is a darker shade of blue.She also wears her pair of crystal slippers. When someone comes to visit her house,she wears a navy blue poofy blazer with a black tie and a pair of white fingerless gloves.She also wears cobalt blue leggings with navy heels,a midnight blue waistband and a soft blue apron with a star-shaped pocket. In the Underworld She wears a V-neck lavender top with a powder blue border around the neckline and loose-fitting,translucent sky blue sleeves.She wears powder blue knee-length leggings with a V-shaped waistline.She wears light lavender socks.The reason that she doesn't wear shoes is that she lost them in the River Styx. During religious ceremonies,she wears a long blue dress with gold lining and crystal slippers. When attending the Great Element Seminar She wears a two-layered,light blue dress with pointed puffy sleeves.She has a darker blue pattern on her top, giving it a V-neckline and parting the top in two.Her skirt has a slightly lighter light blue diamond shape. In winter She wears a short,black trench coat,charcoal grey leggings,black,lace-up boots and a black boater hat. In the jazz band She wears a black tuxedo with silver sequins and tap shoes, As a gem fighter Her hair is in a chin-length hairstyle.She wears a backless blue halter top with an upward-facing navy blue triangle,which ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders.She also wore a flowing cobalt blue skirt, which is calf-length with a downward-facing navy blue triangle and she is barefoot.Her gem is located on her back,which is a teardrop shaped deep blue gem with no facets. As a Sailor Senshi She wears a black two-piece outfit,which consists of a halter top and hot pants.She wears a beaded tiara and a beaded belt on her waist.She wears elbow length gloves and knee high boots.She also wears a belt like choker and belt like straps on her upper arm. As a holy knight She wears a white furisode tied with a black and yellow obi,together with a translucent haori.She also wears a red ribbon in her hair. Formally She wears a blue,Victorian Gothic style dress with an upright collar and crystal slippers. At night She wears a blue floor-length dress with a petal overskirt,a ruffled petticoat and long triangular sleeves. Personality ' Crystal is strong, brave and modest.She is also kind and sympathetic to her family,especially to her grandfather, Zeus.She is also caring and motherly to her quails and treats them like her children.She is also prim,proper eloquent and well spoken,she hates messy things,and enjoys cleaning and looking after Michael. Despite that, Crystal has a dark side. She is usually stern and cold when miffed,but when she gets really furious,she becomes bitter,unforgiving and vindictive.She wouldn't calm down until Zeus comforted her.She also has no sympathy for villains and relentlessly murders them,ignoring their apologies.After she murdered them,she usually drops her sword in horror and crying in regret. She is really intelligent and thinks of many ways to punish people such as getting a toast out with a metal fork,doing their own electrical work,letting a psycho killer inside and whatnot(The results are always death).Overall,Crystal is a passionate deity who doesn't hesitate to fight anyone who stands against her, Despite her valiant personality,Crystal freaks out when she sees some sort of males that she thinks is respectable as she does not want to offend them. Crystal is usually calm and collected when she deals with people,and treats her court members with respect,so that's why her court members adore her a lot. '''History ' In 2000, Crystal is born in Athens. In 2003,Crystal started school. In 2017, Crystal and Zeus broke the Guinness world record for the fastest speed of throwing lightning. '''Trivia Her favourite gems are aquamarine,lapis lazuli and hauyne. Her element is light. Her sacred bird is the quail,and her sacred beast is the harp seal. One of her quails is named Adriana. When she was born,she was just only 3 inches tall. In the middle of her forehead, there is a dragon symbol on it, which is concealed by her bangs. Her name in Japanese is 水城晶. She had a twin sister named Pearl . Sadly, Pearl passed away because of septicaemia. Her gem is lapis lazuli. Her patron constellation is Cygnus. She sang “That Distant Shore” Her birthday is on the 15th of March,which makes her a Pisces. She has a colossal black widow spider named Arachne. Although Crystal is younger than Oinomaos, she is taller than him. Crystal could not stand being chased by her admirers because of her beauty,she even thinks she could become a little bit uglier. Her male form is Seiya Kou. She takes part in rhythmic gymnastics,uneven bars,100 metre sprint and fencing in the Olympic Games.. Among all of the chosen ones of the lapis lazuli,Crystal is the only one who has a sword. Among the three siblings,Crystal is the strongest of the three. Among the three siblings,Crystal is the only one who doesn’t use a pacifier when she was a baby. Her court members are usually couples or people that suffer from depression many years ago. Her winter outfit is inspired by Mary Poppins. Her bracelets have 8 blue gems on them,which means her power is in an expert rank. Crystal is seen to be good at cooking. Nicknames "Your Godliness"(Humans and her court members) "My soul and life"(Limo) ”Pearl”(Iapetus) "The gem murderer" “Lapis/Lazuli”(Bellerophon) “Gaia II” Court members Orpheus(duke) Eurydice(duchess) Zephyrus(lawyer) Myrtilus(viscount) Adriana(advisor) 2000 electric nymphs Eunomia(chambermaid) Psyche(countess) Eros(count) Clotho(fortune teller) Prometheus(baron) Aeolus(lawyer) Boreas(lawyer) Notos(lawyer) Iapetus(caretaker) Arachne(secretary) Mochi(general) Topaz-Facet-2XG-457 Nephrite-234-XV-Facet-759 Heliodor-78T-Cut-629 Colonies Cygnus Auriga Pisces(shared with Poseidon) Sirius Lupus Corona Australis Ara Grus Themes Original theme:I am Lapis Lazuli Entrance theme:Water music hornpipe by George Frederic Handel Battle theme:Hall of the Mountain King from Peer Gynt suite by Edvard Grieg Room theme:Once upon a time from Undertale Abilities Aura projection Crystal and the other light unit deities can project an aura around them that they can control,they can either radiate it from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies,usually their hands.Crystal's aura is represented as light blue clouds of electricity.She can use this as an offensive ability in both the physical and mental plane. Hydrokinesis Crystal has immense power over water and liquid material.She also can control liquids that are only partially composed of water,such as orange juice.She used the Earth's entire ocean to her advantage,even weighing opponents down.Crystal can form water into various constructs that she can control,including hands to smite enemies or use as a platform,chains to entangle or trap enemies with,divide the sea to make a path,and form a section of the Atlantic Ocean into a space elevator. Siren voice ''' The sirens gave Crystal a beautiful voice which can lure sailors to make their ships crash into rocks.But Crystal did not want to harm humans so she uses her voice to distract her admirers. '''Stone gaze When Crystal is really furious,her eyes glow violet and shoot out a sonic beam,turning her enemies to stone(like the three gorgons)The youngest gorgon,Medusa,also a friend of Poseidon,taught her this trick.Before Crystal left,she told her this ability is only used to defend herself,not for fun. Memory Projection Crystal is able to project any of her memories onto a mirror-like surface. Holographic Projection Crystal can project holographic images from her forehead,which she uses mainly as a weapon. Future Vision Crystal can see the future to some extent.She uses it to the point where she almost completely shuts out the events around her. Healing Crystal’s aura has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and deities,and even inanimate objects. Water Generation In addition to manipulating existing liquid,Crystal can generate a certain amount of water from her gem.It is unknown whether the water is somehow stored within her gemstone,or if she simply condensed the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. Sword proficiency Crystal possesses expert knowledge and skill with a sword.For one on one dueling Crystal's preferred weapon is the Sword of Cygnus.Crystal's parries are tight and minimalist,her offense is a pattern that is specific to the environment. This pattern consists of lunges,thrusts,and horizontal slashes. Mind Reading If Crystal is able to make direct eye contact with another deity or human she will be able to read their thoughts. Memory Projection Crystal is able to project any of her memories onto a mirror-like surface.While she uses this ability,her eyes lose their pupils and become silvery and reflective. Weapons Sword of Cygnus The sword of Cygnus is a sword with a pair of swan wings at the scabbard,Crystal uses them to shatter enemies or even murder them.When she transform into a gem fighter,the sword becomes a gradient blue and its power enhances. Katana Crystal owns seven katanas which can duplicate into a million for each one.They can attack an enemy automatically by Crystal's mind powers. Attacks Aqua Cyclone ' Crystal uses her hydrokinesis to create a water hurricane,then she blasts it at her enemies,causing one hundred percent damage. '''Extreme storm ' Crystal and Zeus each grab a thunderbolt and join the ends together to create relentless lighting,causing one hundred percent damage to their enemies. 'Pokemon ' Crystal loves collecting ice type Pokemon,her Pokemon includes: Cryogonal Articuno Vanillite Glaceon Froslass Walrein Regice Abomasnow Beartic Swanna Crabominable Vanilluxe Kyurem Avalugg Aurorus '''Quotes For Crystal's quotes,see:Crystal/Quotes Occupations Student Matriarch of Earth Goddess Knight Samurai Scientist Superior Charioteer Gladiator Hobbies Time travelling ' Crystal owns a glass elevator which can go to different places,but different times in history as well,like Medieval Times,the Renaissance,Ancient China and whatnot.She likes to go back in time and explore the wonders there. '''Doing experiments ' Crystal has a secret laboratory in her room which is not accessible to anyone else.She likes to make growing and shrinking potions,talking potions and whatnot.Beware-you may freak out over a cat that has drunk talking potion as cats normally don’t speak! '''Fusions When she fuses with Zeus,they form Demantoid. When she fuses with Ruby and Michael,they form Phosphorite. When she fuses with Ruby,they form Hemimorphite. When she fuses with Iapetus,they form Diaboleite. When she fuses with Oinomaos,they form Turquoise. When she fuses with Zeus,Hera,Poseidon,Demeter,Hestia,Aphrodite,Apollo,Artemis,Ares,Hephaestus,Athena,Hermes,Ruby and Michael,they form Mendelevium. Relationships Zeus She and her grandfather were very close and although they have clashes on their relationship,they usually just laugh off their problems and make up. Iapetus She and him met when she was a three year old child,they laugh together often and flirt together despite of his huge size and always mispronouncing her name. Talk DJ:We’re lucky to have Crystal here for today’s show. Crystal:Good evening,ladies and gentlemen. DJ:So,Crystal,did you wear other colours instead of aquamarine,cyan or dark blue? Crystal:Of course I do.I do wear other colours like black,white,yellow......It means I wear aquamarine,cyan or dark blue with other colours does not mean I wear only those colours,OK? DJ:Did anyone bully you at school because of your special powers? Crystal:No,because everybody at school knows that I'm Zeus' granddaughter. DJ:Are you troubled sometimes because of your well known beauty? Crystal:Exactly,I was chased by my male teachers because of my beauty,I even wanted to become a little bit uglier. DJ:What’s your worst experience? Crystal:Well,it’s the time when Grandpa played a dirty trick on Great Uncle Poseidon and I could not calm him down. Magical item ''' A shamisen that’s white and slightly silver in colour.When Crystal strikes it with her fingers,it enhances her attack to one thousand and freezes the room that she is in.It sometimes hypnotises her enemies and distract them. '''Laughter style Crystal’s laughter style is quite mature,as well as her voice.She goes off like “Ah ha ha ha ha......”and adds a word like “Seriously”or “Really”. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:The Great Element Authority Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Olympus jazz Category:The Great Element Assembly Category:Light units